


A Walk in the Stars

by dont_read_this_garbage



Series: Wolf Fucker [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Eating, Face-Fucking, Hand Job, Literal filth, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beastiality, man on wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: Keith and Yorak are feeling a little blue balled on their journey back to Earth. Keith gets creative when trying to get them some alone time.





	A Walk in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.
> 
> Of course I couldn’t help myself and wrote more lmao. This is a sort of sequel to Not Your Bitch, but can also be read stand-alone. Enjoy!

The trip back to Earth was long and tedious. Without the Castleship to create a wormhole, the team was forced to take the long route. And it just happened to be their luck that they were in a quadrant that wasn’t even close to the solar system. It didn’t help that they had to make stops at planets often to replenish supplies and allow everyone to escape the cramped quarters of people, belongings, and pets all stored in five lions. The stops often weren’t super amazing either. With limited funds, they relied on the kindness of others to put them up for the night. While most were reverent of Voltron, they didn’t want to offer free lodging to any more than the five Paladins, leaving five people and all of the animals without a room. As a result, they ended up sharing these spaces as well.

This created a bit of a problem for Keith. Over the course of the two years he’d spent with his mother and Yorak in the time rift, he had managed to build an expectation in his pet. A really, really difficult expectation. The expectation that when Yorak’s biological needs kicked in, Keith would be there to take care of them. At least, he would when they managed to have some alone time from Krolia. On the back of the beast they’d ridden on, this wasn’t a problem. Going on a run with Yorak and stopping in the woods for a quick romp was sufficient. On a seemingly endless journey through space where there was always another person present there just weren’t any openings to take care of their urges.

Almost a month into the journey, Keith could tell Yorak was getting a little too frustrated. It seemed every time Keith looked at him his dick was unsheathed, large and hard and begging to be touched. He was such a smart wolf, though, and it was clear that he’d picked up on the need for discretion. He never begged when there were others around, though he did sometimes huff out soft whimpers if Keith’s extra passenger was out of the cockpit for a while. Keith could only pat his head and assure him that he only needed to hold on a little longer.

Worse than the expectations Yorak had, though, were the urges Keith felt in himself. When he’d finally given in to Yorak, he’d sworn that it would stay a casual thing. That he could stop if and when he wanted. But now he was certain that was an idiot’s promise. Every time he got a glimpse of Yorak’s erection, he found his mouth watering. If he spent too much time reminiscing on the past two years, he would ache deep inside. He had to fight to keep himself from reacting physically to the thought of finally getting fucked good and hard like he liked it.

After departing from yet another planet full of failed attempts at getting to be alone with Yorak (apparently 100 pound wolves do not count in the buddy system) Keith was feeling desperate. He somehow couldn’t remember how he went so many years without having his sexual urges satisfied. It was crazy. And while in the back of his mind he knew this was an indication of a bigger problem, the front of his mind was screaming to have Yorak buried in him balls deep, to get knotted like the bitch he’d apparently become.

At this point he wished he could just take Yorak out into the endless plane of space and get lost in their own little world.

As he sighed and stared out the window an idea suddenly struck him, and he started to tremor with excitement. Because maybe they could. It was worth a shot at least. Krolia was in the cargo bay organizing all of the supplies they got. If he could play this out right, it would be a secret just between him, Yorak, and the black lion.

He clicked on the communicator in his helmet and took a deep breath, “Uh...hey guys?”

“What is it, Keith?” Allura’s voice came back instantly, worry clear in her words.

“Nothing huge. I just forgot to take Yorak on a bathroom break before we left, and he’s getting kinda antsy.”

“Well what do you want us to do, turn around?!” Of course, Lance was immediately on the defensive.

“No, idiot. I’m just going to take him outside the lion for a little bit.”

“Why can’t he just do that magical space poof thing and go himself?”

Keith sighed. This was getting more complicated than he thought, “We’re traveling to fast. He won’t be able to get back on.”

“So we need to stop?” Pidge was trying her best to be polite, but they were all tired of traveling by now and her irritation was coming through slightly. Which really played into Keith’s plan perfectly.

“No, you guys can go on ahead and I’ll catch up. No point drawing out our travel time even more. It’ll just be a couple minutes.

“Alright.” Allura responded after a moment, “Let us know when you start moving again.”

“Will do.” Keith said, and immediately started slowing Black down. He couldn’t believe that worked. It was such a crazy scheme and it worked. He couldn’t celebrate just yet, though. He still had one final obstacle: his mother. He got up and opened the door to the cargo bay, “Hey Krolia?” He called down, “I’m taking Yorak for a bathroom break. We’ll be just outside the lion, ok?”

“Make sure you take your knife, and don’t be out there too long.” Was her curt reply. Ok. So that wasn’t very difficult either. Keith would almost be skeptical of how smoothly everything was going, but he had things to do.

He called Yorak over and opened the black lion, beckoning for Yorak to follow as he made his way out into zero gravity. Using his jet pack, he maneuvered under the belly of the lion. If Krolia were to come looking, this would be the hardest place to find them while still being close enough to be a plausible bathroom spot. He then clicked off his communicator, ensuring nobody would hear what was about to happen.

“Sorry, boy,” he said quietly when Yorak immediately went to shove his snout in Keith’s ass, “We can’t do much out here with this suit, but I’ll do my best to take care of you.”

He hovered down between Yorak’s legs, reaching out to gently touch the cock that greeted him eagerly. It was hot as ever, and he really wished he could feel that heat inside him. He settled for starting off with a simple stroke, wrapping his hand around Yorak’s dick and beginning to pump. As per un began to bead, he reached up to collect some in his hand to lubricate the process. Yorak seemed to be enjoying it, wiggling back and forth while letting out low sounds of approval. Meanwhile, Keith reached his other hand down to stroke himself through his suit. It was annoying that it had to be through the cloth, but he wasn’t really fond of the idea of suffocating. At least it was a flexible material.

He’s was able to make a crude mimicry in the movement of his two hands. By closing his eyes, he was able to trick himself into thinking they were closer in these ministrations than they, of course, were. He worked quickly but precisely, applying slightly more pressure in intervals, teasing their tips, moving down on Yorak to briefly tease at his balls. All the while his breaths were getting shorter as moans tumbled from his lips, punctuated by short swears and pleas. Yorak was letting out filthy sounds as well, whimpering and yipping when Keith would hit a particularly good rhythm. It wasn’t long, though, before that rhythm faltered and his movements became erratic. He had been pent up for so long that he knew he wasn’t lasting. He came hard in his suit with a shudder, working himself through it as he let a loud moan which vaguely resembled Yorak’s name.

Luckily, the suit’s airtight material wouldn’t let out any trace of his cum. Unluckily, he knew that in a while he would be very uncomfortable due to the slimy, sticky mess he had just created. For now, though, he was riding the high and honestly just wanted to curl up for a nap. He couldn’t do that to Yorak, though. He could tell by the wolf’s body language that his orgasm was close as well, and he decided he was really going to finish him off well.

Keith took in a deep breath before releasing the visor on his helmet. This wasn’t going to be easy, and he had to make it quick. He leaned forward and gently wrapped his lips around Yorak’s dick. He could have moaned at the familiar flavor, were it not for the general lack of oxygen. But he did revel in delight as his tongue was coated in Yorak’s salty, bitter pre cum. He tried to reach every part of Yorak’s dick that he could, licking around it and bobbing his head until he managed to get the tip into the back of his throat. He continued his up and down motions a bit longer before he finally had to jerk away and slam his visor down.

It took a few seconds for the oxygen to return, then almost a minute more for Keith to catch his breath, but when he looked at Yorak again he was pleased to see the beginning of his knot. He could almost claim his prize. With another gulp of breath he went straight for the kill, opening his throat wide to take as much or Yorak’s length as he could. Meanwhile, he reached down to massage the knot with his hands, feeling excitement flutter in his stomach as it grew quickly in his grasp.

At this point Yorak lost control, and Keith felt him thrusting into his throat at his usual punishing pace. He couldn’t hope to keep up, so he stopped his own bobbing motions and just let it happen, focusing his attention instead on squeezing the knot in his hands. His eyes drifted closed as he let himself enjoy being used so completely.

And then the wait was over. Warm, thick liquid flooded into his mouth and he did his best to swallow it down. This was his favorite time, getting buckets of cum to force down his throat. He knew he was nothing more than a cum dump for Yorak, but god did he love it. He held some of the last bits of semen in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue before finally swallowing it down.He could feel a trickle of it down both sides of his mouth, but he was running low on oxygen and didn’t want to wait for another breather, so he floated up until he was face to face with Yorak, allowing him to lap at the trails himself. It almost pained him to lose even that tiny bit, but knowing Yorak was happily licking his own cum was somehow hot in its own right.

He finally was able to put his visor back down, and gasped in heave breaths as he recovered from the strain he’d put on his lungs. Once his head stopped spinning, he wrapped his arms around Yorak’s neck.

“Good boy, Yorak. I’m sorry you had to wait so long. Hopefully the next time won’t be so far away.” Yorak licked the front of his visor, leaving a slimy trail across the glass. Keith laughed as he wiped it off with his glove, choosing to take that as a positive response, “Thanks, boy. Let’s get back before everyone gets worried. We’ve been gone a little longer than it takes to piss.”

They made their way back into the cockpit, and Keith settled into his chair as Yorak laid at his feet. He winced slightly as the mess in his pants shifted with his movements. Not knowing when their next stop would be was a little unfortunate in that sense. But he ignored it when he also felt the gentle slosh of Blue’s cum in his stomach. That full feeling would keep him satisfied for a while.

He clicked his communicator back on as he ramped up Black’s speed, heading toward the other lions on the radar, “On my way back.”

“Jeez what kind of potty break was that?!” Lance whined almost immediately. Of course he had to complain.

“Let’s just say it was number two.” Keith smirked down at Yorak when he said it, knowing full well that no waste had come out of his dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos are always appreciated, give me motivation to write more, and can be perfectly anonymous!


End file.
